Decisions
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: What would happen if Naru had to choose between his life long friend and the woman that he loves the most? ONE-SHOT! Naru/Mai
1. The Race

This is my first Ghost Hunt Fan Fic! Go me! I was bored last night, and this idea popped into my mind, so I decided to write it down. There is no story behind it really, just a random scen I had made! I'm actually having problems coming up with a story plot, so, who knows? This might be the bump I need. Anyways, R&R!

* * *

My feet hit the concrete hard, and echoed throughout the empty streets. I tried to steady my breathing, trying my best to not over react. But how could I? They have them. They'll kill them both. _When I get my hands on that bastard…_ I shook the murderous thoughts away from my mind. I need to focus on making it in time. I found the empty building, and blasted the door down. _How did this all go wrong? There is no possible way…_ I found the steps, and looked up at the many steps. I sighed. It was a ridiculous amount. I began to practically jump up the steps, skipping one or two at a time. I had reached the top of the steps before I knew it. I flew the door open, and walked out onto the roof top of the building. The wind blew my hair back, and I looked for him. The bastard.

"Naru."

I turned, hearing her voice, and I couldn't help, but widen my eyes at the sight. A man was standing on the ledge with her, holding a gun to her head. On the other side, a man held a gun to Lin's forehead. Both of them were bruised, and Mai had a cut on her forehead. _That bastard._ I stared directly at the source of this problem.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you cousin."

I glared at the bastard.

"I would say the same thing Cole, but seeing how the circumstances stand, I'm sure you understand." I said icily.

My cousin smiled, his brown hair blew in the wind, and I could tell that he didn't have any means to harm me. Yet.

"Why?" I asked, knowing I sounded stupid, but I had to know.

He walked up to me, and I didn't flinch as his piggish face was close to mine.

"Because you took something from me. My pride, my title, my money."

I did all I could to keep from rolling my eyes.

"You are a liar. You were using people to make money. I didn't take anything from you. I saved you from it."

He smirked, and took a step away.

"It doesn't matter now. It's all gone. Everything I worked for. So, as payment, I'm going to give you a little bit of a choice."

He started walking towards his captives, and went directly to Lin.

"So, cousin, I have a proposition. Because you took something from me, I'm going to do the same so we'll be equal." He looked at Lin in the eyes, and I could tell Lin was itching to hit him. He stalked over to Mai, and reached a hand up to her face. She flinched away from him, and closed her eyes. He stroked it, and watched her reaction. My hands coiled into fists when I heard her whimper.

"So pretty." He whispered to her. He turned back to me, that horrible glint in his eyes.

"You get to chose which one lives and which one doesn't. Your life long friend, or your little pretty assistant. Which one?"

I stopped. There was no way he would kill them. Would he? I didn't doubt him at all. I looked at Mai, her eyes were wide, and over to Lin, who held the same pissed off look.

"Cole, you wouldn't." I said smoothly, hoping there would be a way to talk him out of it.

"I wouldn't? Please, enlighten me?" When I didn't respond, his smile grew wider. "I thought so. You see, dear cousin, when you left after you revealed and ruined me, I learned to toughen it up. So, that's what I'm doing."

My anger boiled.

"Have you killed a person before then, Cole?"

He smiled.

"You're about to find out. Choose which one."

I looked at them both, and shook my head.

"You don't want to do this.'

"I'm counting to five. One."

My mind raced. I could relieve them of their guns and…

"Two."

I looked back and forth at them, incase if I did have to make a choice.

"Three."

I shot a look at Lin. He nodded his head, and I quickly made a decision.

"Four."

He raised a gun, and pointed it at Mai.

"Five."

As soon as the gun shot off, I focused on the bullet, and it stopped dead cold. All of the guns were raised in the air and thrown over the ledge of the building. Lin attacked the guy that held him, and the man was knocked onto the ground with one swift kick. He pulled his fingers to his lips, and called his spirits. The white lights were guided towards the men that had once held Lin and Mai. I didn't see what became of them though; all my thoughts were focused on Cole. He threw a punch at me, and I moved out of the way. I put my foot out, and tripped him. He fell to the ground, and glared back up at me with as much hate as I had ever seen. The men that Lin's shiki attacked were on the ground, unconscious. Mai was sitting down, eyes wide, watching the scene. I couldn't imagine the shock that she was in. I put a foot down on Cole's stomach, and bent down to his level.

"Don't mess with me. _Ever_ again." I said coldly, I knew my eyes were having the chilling effect I was going for. I punched him as hard as I could, and when he didn't move, I knew he was unconscious like the rest. I looked up at Lin, who was already attending to Mai. He was kneeling in front of her, trying to take care of the gash on her head.

"Are you two alright?" I asked

Both of them looked up. Lin nodded his head, and Mai already had tears welling in her eyes.

"Naru."

She jumped up from her seat, and practically threw herself in my arms. All I could do was hug her. What I wanted to do for a long time.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? This is my first Ghost Hunt Fanfic! :P So I'm really happy that I could finally put one up! But this is just a scene I'm working on a actually story, but I don't want to post it quiet yet because I'm not done with it.


	2. Author's Notes!

Guess what guys? Thanks to some very supportive responders **coughTHREEcoughcough** I have decided to write a story to explain this short one shot wonder! Yeah! So, look for it. I don't know how often I'll be able to post, but I hope it will be a lot. (I know. I hate it when my favorite stories haven't been posted on in like, forever!) But I promise I will update as quickly as I can! Thanks for supporting me Blackwitchkarma, Kikan (I honestly hoped I spelled it right!) and my other reviewer, flamegirl(*insert numbers because I don't remember them!* Sorry!)


End file.
